


Queen and Consort

by ScholarQuirrel



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Bottom!Lurien, But you will all be glad to know that it is still Pretty Horny, Egg Laying, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, I will argue that the final chapter is the least horny in this whole fic, Oviposition, Top!Hornet, fluffy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScholarQuirrel/pseuds/ScholarQuirrel
Summary: Do I really have to keep writing these descriptions? It's porn, two characters have sex, there's eggs, blah blah.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that one AU. I suppose it's obvious which one.

“Hornet?” Lurien looked up from where he was seated to see his wife step into the room. This would have been an unremarkable event were it not for her current state of dress. Lurien felt himself seize up as he noticed her much, much shorter cloak, the hem only reaching to just below her shoulders. A half-skirt was slung around her hips, the incomplete fabric held up only by a single pin which bore his mask design, the bottom edge pointing directly towards-

“Yes?” she asked, obviously completely aware of her appearance. A shiver ran up his spine as he saw just the barest hint of her peeking out of the slit between her legs. Lurien could feel a warmth settle itself low in his shell as he stood, pushing aside the documents he’d been attending to.

Approaching her, he could see the delight in her eyes as he settled his hands against her waist, her own arms coming up to wrap around his shoulders as he sighed. When he leaned into her, she nudged aside the folds of his cloak so she could press a series of kisses against his neck. “Was there something you wanted from me?”

At that, Hornet moved back and took his hands in her own so she could pull them towards their bedroom. “Only your attention,” she said, and to that, Lurien could find no reason to object as she dragged him along.

The two stumbled into the room and onto the bed while laughing, and Lurien easily found his place above her. Lifting his mask up over his face and onto his head with one hand, he blinked at her once before leaning down to kiss her. As her hand settled on his hip, he trailed fingers down her chest, only stopping so he could look at her.

“Love, I’ve missed you,” he murmured, sighing into the column of her throat as she leaned back further, giving him better access so he could rock forward onto her, both of them letting out matching noises of pleasure at the contact.

“And I you,” Hornet responded. “Lie down for me?” Lurien did so without a word, chittering instinctively as she shifted to kneel above him before moving downwards. After she carefully lifted his legs over her shoulders, it was with a sharp gasp that he arched upwards, a shockwave traveling through his shell the moment her tongue slipped out to taste his slit.

“Hornet! Hornet- ah!” Lurien trembled in her hold as she hummed into his core, lightly sucking on the places she knew drove him wild before pulling away.

“Yes, handsome?” As she looked back up at him, he found his words stolen in the light of her gaze. When two fingers slid into him as a replacement, Lurien couldn’t help but keen. His wife must have taken some pleasure out of the act, for whenever he had a chance to glance at her face, he could see the underlying smugness in her eyes as she carefully stroked his insides.

It took every ounce of self control he had to not squeeze around the slim digits, instead preferring to spread his legs, Hornet’s sudden appreciative noise making him flush as she took her hand back and cleaned the remainders of his slick from her fingers with her mouth.

“Hornet- stop teasing me, please?” he gasped out, only to start trembling when he saw her undo the clasp keeping her skirt and cloak on her body, the two garments falling to the floor as she leaned back on her legs.

“Hm, mayhaps,” she started, quickly wrapping her hands around his wrists to keep him in place. In response, Lurien’s heart jumped in his chest. “I do so love that voice of yours, though. Ask me again.”

“Please?” he crooned. To his delight, Hornet decided that she’d had enough of play and lifted his hips up to meet her own. Lurien felt his shoulders sink back into the cushions as she pushed forward, the writhing black appendage between her legs having fully emerged as the tip prodded at his entrance.

Both of them moaned the moment Hornet finally slid into him. The wet sound felt obscene to hear, but his focus on it was swept away by the waves of pleasure that passed through him as his wife moved in such a way that had him dizzy with need.

“Do you like this, Lurien? You took me in so nicely,” she breathed out, each thrust causing her to sink deeper into him. “I wish I could have you like this more often. It’s been too long–” the last word turned into a moan as she canted forward.

“It, it really has been,” he sighed, struggling to form sentences as he half-focused on the sensation of his wife’s body against his own. “Is being the heir to Deepnest truly that busy?”

Instead of an immediate reply, Hornet leaned down to pull him into a kiss first, before curling into him slightly. “Unfortunately, but I promise I’ll stay longer this time,” she responded, before picking him up and pressing him against the wall, her arms braced on either side of his hips. “But enough of that for now. Deepnest will be fine without its princess for a few days. I’d rather spend these moments enjoying my husband.”

The soft noises of excitement that escaped Lurien at the motion only spurred Hornet on further, and soon he was gasping for breath as she drove into him, her face pressed into the junction of his neck and shoulder while he desperately held her close, his panting turning to shrill cries in minutes.

“Oh, oh, Hornet please– Please!” Letting go of her shoulders, his claws scrabbled at the hard surface behind him as Hornet redoubled her efforts. When she moved to kiss him again, he hummed into her mouth before she drew away with a sharp gasp, holding him up with one hand while the other delved between them both to find his core.

Lurien came with a scream, his wife’s name on his tongue as she shuddered against him, reaching completion only a moment later.

For not the first time, he was thankful that Hornet was so physically capable as she used the last of her strength to maneuver them both back onto the bed spread so they could lay side-by-side, still connected for the time being.

Lifting a hand to cup her cheek, Lurien sighed contentedly. “I love you,” he whispered. When Hornet moved to wrap her arms around his waist, he shivered.

“And I you,” she mumbled back, already half asleep.

“Could you not say it back?” he asked, amusement in his voice even as he felt the drowsiness begin to overtake him as well.

“Fine, I love you as well. Now close your eye, my dear.” As she pressed a final kiss to his shoulder, his chest fluttered with warmth.

Losing himself to the comfort of his wife’s embrace, Lurien pushed away any lingering thoughts of the paperwork on his desk. Just for once, the city could wait.


	2. Chapter 2

“A little excited tonight, are we not?” Hornet’s voice was light and teasing with a hint of hunger lingering within. Her eyes raked over her husband’s body as he laid before her—legs spread, arms folded neatly over his chest while he lightly played with his slit, which was already dripping slightly. They’d both been anticipating this night for weeks now, and it was finally here, Lurien was ready for her and—

“Perhaps, but is that not half the fun?” His voice broke her out of her spell and Hornet found herself positioning her body over him as her gaze dropped down to between his thighs, her hand pushing his own away as she slipped two of her fingers into him, a gasp escaping his mouth while she let out a noise of appreciation for how wet he was. “Hornet, are you going to ... ?”

“In a minute, Lurien,” she said, before moving back so she could kneel on the floor beside the bed and drag his hips up to where it was most convenient to get her mouth on his slit. His responding cry of delight was accentuated by a series of high pitched whines as she kissed and played with his core while lowering one of her own hands down her shell to ease out the slick appendage between her own legs.

Once he was sufficiently warmed up, Hornet stood and leaned over his body before rocking against him, slipping in just slightly before pressing farther each time.

As soon as she bottomed out inside him, she noted how he inhaled long and slow, his walls pressing around her sweetly. “Is this good, love?”

“Yes!” he snapped out, and Hornet quickly snatched up his hands in her own as she drew back and thrusted into him with only her lower half as leverage.

“Ahh, someone’s impatient,” she said coyly while he struggled to arch into her touch, his body trembling.

Her sweet, adorable husband was desperate for her, and Hornet wanted to savor every minute of it. She wanted that feeling as much as he did, and as soon as he ceased struggling against her hold, she moved her hands to just above his thighs before pulling him almost entirely off of her. The noise of disappointment that escaped him at the motion was, dare she even think it, delicious.

With her patience at its limit, she finally set herself to the act with a sharp thrust that had her and Lurien pressed flush together for not even a second before she drew out again and slammed into him with reckless abandon.

“Hornet, Hornet!” Lurien’s voice came out as a rich sob, and the half-spider above him chittered with delight as she ground her hips against his. “Deeper, deeper, my love please, please, I can’t!” he begged, again, again, again–

“How deep, Lurien?” she asked, a laugh in her throat as he gasped.

When he finally had a hold of himself once more, he babbled out a rushed, “As deep as you can go—aah! Ah!!” as he was bent backwards over the bed, Hornet’s thrusts driving him into the cushions while he raised himself up.

“Do you like that, Lurien? Do you like how good I fit inside you? You pull me in so nicely, all wet and soft and—” she pumped sharply, drawing a keening sigh out of her husband as her mandibles nipped lightly at his throat, “—so wonderfully tight.” Every breath he made was coming quicker, his walls quivering around her as she dragged his lower half further up, shifting the angle so she could press even further inside of him. “Gods, were you always this needy? Is there something you want from me, dearest?” Hornet giggled as Lurien struggled to form words, his body shaking in her hold.

His claws were tearing up the cushions beneath them both while his arms were wrapped around her shoulders, a few hiccuping breaths escaping him as he arched into her touch. “Yes, yes yes yes, Hornet, I–” Lurien moaned unabashedly while Hornet held herself up over him, her thrusts shallow and teasing, “Fill me–” he cried softly.

“Oh! Is that what you want, my love? To be full of my essence?” She leaned over him and settled a hand over his abdomen, “Could I put an egg in our? Our future hatchlings?” Hornet gasped as she felt him squeeze around her, his eye blown wide as he stared up at his wife.

“Gods, please, Hornet, Hornet I need it, I need you!” His resounding scream of desire made her hiss against the dip of his shoulder as she began pumping into him at a ravishing pace, their bodies moving together easily with the slick he made. “I can feel you– so, so perfect, all for me,” he keened, desperate and wanton for his wife to claim him.

Not one to deny an honest request, Hornet drove into his dripping wet heat as best she could, noting how his breath hitched the closer she got to the one place she knew would become his undoing. Slipping a hand between them, her deft fingers found the edge of his core and teased along the rim. When Lurien practically screamed with pleasure at the touch, she knew there were only moments to spare.

Her last few thrusts were animalistic in nature—the beast part of her heritage coming out in full force as she found the entrance to Lurien’s brood chamber, the soft notches along her member locking her into place within as she came with a brazen hiss, silvery fluid spilling out from Lurien’s slit. At the same time, he squeezed hard around her, his insides clinging to her as she shuddered over him, the swell of the first egg traveling along the channel pressing against him while his body, pliable and consumed with bliss, welcomed it.

After it passed through into the soft pouch within, Lurien couldn’t help but sob with pleasure as Hornet held him closer, a second egg making its way down the same route.

By the time the third and last had been successfully delivered into the warm heat, he was already fantasizing about the day he’d get to lay them after they grew from the nourishment his body would provide. Already there was a slight swell to his abdomen where the eggs were deposited, and he only had a second to appreciate it before Hornet was smoothing her hand over the spot and nuzzling against his neck while she rocked ever-so-slightly against his still exposed slit.

“Lurien ... Lurien you did so good for me, love, so good,” she whispered, the praise sinking into his shell as he sighed into her mouth, his tongue flicking out to taste her as she pulled him in closer. “Thank you for taking me so well ... are you sure you want me to leave these in you?” Hornet asked, just before Lurien silenced her question with a firmer kiss.

“Don’t you dare even think about it. At least, not yet,” he hummed, “in a few months you can, when I’m ready to lay.” When her hand trailed down between his legs once more, he sighed and let them fall open so she could smooth her palm over his warmth.

As she nibbled gently at the corner of his mouth, he moaned and chirped while she lazily pumped her fingers in and out of his still-wet slit. Even at this angle she could feel the swollen entrance to where the eggs were developing. A sudden thrill raced through her at the thought of the bug in her arms laying their clutch. Kissing him once more, she chirred out an, “I’ll be looking forward to it,” before pulling her fingers out and fitting herself back over him, drawing a blanket over their bodies. “Now, rest up, my love. You’ll need your strength.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third part coming whenever it does.


	3. Chapter 3

Hornet was losing her mind to exhaustion.

Glancing down at the menagerie of items precariously balanced in her arms, she thought very, very hard to try and remember if she was missing anything.

She had a basin of water in the bedroom, and she was already carrying strips of fabric, a vial or two of distilled soul, a rather large bottle of soup (the same kind her mother drank when gravid), and a jar of numbing salve that the Midwife prescribed upon hearing that Lurien had been experiencing discomfort in the recent weeks. It was unlike her to panic or stumble, even when stressed, but given the current state of her husband?

“Lurien!?” Hornet practically threw herself into the room as soon as she arrived. “Are you well? Has anything happened? I brought food, glow-root mushroom soup. Both Mother and Midwife say it’s good for easing shell pain—”

Her frenetic rambling covered up the sound of Lurien’s tired, yet good-natured laugh, as his wife practically fell all over herself trying to set down the things she was carrying without breaking the more fragile of them. Once everything was set on the bedside, Hornet carefully climbed up to sit next to him, leaning down to kiss the corner of his mouth while passing a bowl into his hands.

Humming contentedly to himself, Lurien took a few sips of the soup before looking back up at her. “How many times must I repeat that I’m fine? Honestly. You’re worse than your mother. Next, you’ll be telling me that the City has a party planned for me,” he muttered with amusement. Upon learning that she was going to become a grandmother, Herrah had called for a celebration in Deepnest that lasted over a week. Both Lurien and Hornet had been too embarrassed to attend.

Hornet groaned softly, dropping her head against his shoulder while he settled an arm around her waist. “Absolutely not. I could go the rest of my life without one of those,” she said, chittering quietly as she felt Lurien stroke over her horns.

“I’m glad we’re in agreement, my love,” he chimed, and Hornet fought to keep her eyes open.

She becomes fully awake the moment her husband lets out a gasp.

“What? What’s wrong? Lurien?” she sits up immediately, catching sight of him rolled away from her, clutching his midsection with his eye screwed shut.

At first he waved her away with a hand, though any pretense was lost as a quiet moan escaped him and she scrambled to kneel over him, cradling his face as he blinked up at her. “It won’t be much longer, my love,” he mumbled tiredly, while pushing himself up with one arm. “Better get your wits about you now.”

Hornet frowned, her fangs rubbing together with worry as she hopped off the bed and retrieved a vial of soul, as well as the numbing salve. Handing the uncorked container to Lurien for him to sip from, she got to work spreading as much of the sweet-smelling paste on his abdomen. It was slightly disconcerting, feeling him twitch and shudder underneath her palms, but soon his little gasps of pain and discomfort were replaced with soft breaths instead. The change was a relief, and after half of the salve was gone he eased her back up, the vial drained.

“Is there anything else I can do to help?” Hornet asked, unsure of what was left for her to do as she worked to clean the residue off her fingers with a spare scrap of cloth. Lurien flushed, and as she watched him tremble, he wrapped his deft fingers around her wrist and brought her hand down between his legs.

His gaze wouldn’t meet hers as he spoke. “It would be a much more difficult task, were I to bear this alone. But with you here...” he murmured, leaning forward and tucking his head underneath her chin, “I believe this would go by much smoother if you might, ah, loosen me up?”

Something about his request struck a chord inside her chest.

“Are you quite sure? You said you were feeling sensitive,” she said, only for him to cover his face and nod vigorously. A giggle slipped out her mouth before she could stop it, and her hand reached for the remaining vial of soul on the desk. Uncorking it with her fangs, she poured a generous amount of the glowing fluid over her fingers before sliding them along Lurien’s slit.

His startled cry of pleasure made her smile despite the circumstances, and when she teased at his opening he threw his head back sharply, hips arching up to grind against her palm. “My, you are sensitive, dearest. How interesting,” Hornet crooned, leaning forward as she slipped her fingers in easily, noting how he gasped and writhed at her touch. At this rate it would be much easier than she’d expected.

Such thoughts proved true when Lurien let out a wail as she pressed against his core, kissing his throat as he bared it to her, his cries echoing through the room as her hand was covered in his slick. When she pulled away, he moaned and clawed at the bed as his hips shuttered. “Hornet, I–” He started, before his voice broke into a whine.

The self-satisfaction at seeing him come undone by her touch was immediately replaced with concern, then surprise as she caught sight of glistening eggshell between Lurien’s thighs. Scrambling forward to catch it, Hornet’s chest swelled with relief as the orb fell into her cupped hands.

However, she didn’t have time to appreciate it as another choked gasp from her husband signaled the arrival of the second egg, and as soon as she’d caught that one and set it next to the first, the third was already halfway out. It was a trivial matter by that point, as a single push from Lurien had it rolling into her waiting hands before it joined the rest. Grabbing some rags from the bedside, Hornet soaked them in the basin she’d filled with water and worked to clean them as gently as she could before moving on to Lurien.

She apologized with each wince and stilled motion he made as she worked her way around his tender body, wiping away the remains of the various fluids that covered him and sank into the gaps in his shell.

Once that was over, she wrapped the eggs up in a dry cloth and brought them up to him as he moved onto his side, an exhausted sigh escaping him even as he wrapped his arms around the precious orbs now snugly pressed into his chest.

“You did so well, my love. I’m so proud of you,” Hornet cooed to him, nuzzling at his face. He must’ve been too tired for words, as he barely had the strength to lift his head and kiss her before going slack against the bed.

Fitting herself next to him, an arm around his shoulder and hip as she stared down at the eggs between them, Hornet felt the last of her worries dissolve from her mind as she curled up against her spouse and let sleep claim her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished it which means I never have to look at this again. Congratulations to me. I'm going to take a very long nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure where to put this since I no longer have any social media accounts excluding this one, but on the record, I hate rape/non-con, and do not dare to even think about coming near me with underage or incest content either. Thanks.


End file.
